


Discipline

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! That's not fair! I did all my chores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly to Primroseburrows for the beta. This might possibly be the farthest back anyone has gone in Fraser family history...  
> Prompt: baking, twinge

"No! That's not fair! I did all my chores."

Martha again. Elizabeth sighs and looks up from her dough, through the doorway where Martha is glaring like a scrawny wildcat, clutching something small and square to her chest. Then John, heavily: "Well, if you're wasting your time like this, maybe you need more chores to do."

"It's _not_ a waste of time!"

Elizabeth turns back to kneading, but the voices continue. "You'll thank me for this when you're older. The way you're dreaming over this nonsense, you'll never find a husband."

A scuffle, something tearing. "No, that's mine, Miss Edwards gave it to me, don't take it!"

"You should learn some respect for your parents."

The slap of a hand striking, and Elizabeth feels a twinge of sympathy, or regret. But the baby's crying again, and she wearily dusts the flour off her hands and picks him up, cradling his head in her cupped hand.

Elizabeth looks at Martha, white-faced except for the red on her cheek, her lips tight with fury. Meeting her eyes, Elizabeth reaches out her free hand toward her, but Martha turns and runs outside.


End file.
